The present invention relates to a doll heart monitoring toy.
Doll heart monitoring toys are known in the art. A known toy of this type includes a doll and a stethoscope. A child immitates doll heart monitoring by introducing the stethoscope into his or her ears and applying the opposite end to the dolls chest in the region of its imaginary heart. Though children readily play with this toy, its attractiveness is of a very limited value, since the children do not hear in the process of heart monitoring the sounds of heart or pulse beat of the doll. Also, there is no video display of the doll's heart activity.